BUKSI, egy szín, fel, am, thriller, 145 perc, 2006
by D. J. Samuel
Summary: Zsákklin sohasem tudta meg, miért hagyta el őtet a férje. Nem tudta, hogy azért, mert trampli volt, és olyan naiv, hogy a puliszkáról azt hitte, kutyafajta. Ha sejtette is, bizonyosságot sohasem kaphatott.
1. lefejezett

[In medias rész. (A középső részbe vágva: jó módszer azoknak, akik nem szeretik a hosszadalmas előjátékot.)]

Zsákklin sohasem tudta meg, miért hagyta el őtet a férje. Nem tudta, hogy azért, mert trampli volt, és olyan naiv, hogy a puliszkáról azt hitte, kutyafajta. Ha sejtette is, bizonyosságot sohasem kaphatott.

Igaz ugyan, hogy utánament, igazságszérumot csöpögtetett le a torkán, és megkérdezte tőle, de hát mindig előfordulhatnak légköri zavarok. Meg már az emlékezete sem a régi. Élete utolsó éveiben például elhagyta öröklött címét, a huszonöt hektáros massachusettsi birtokkal járó Ég Hercegasszonya, És Az Ég Minden Kecskéinek Örök Ura titulust, és eltűrte, hogy egyszerűen Zsákk néninek szólítsák a helyi vegyesboltban. Más kérdés, hogy a falu lakói már évek óta Zsákosnak nevezték.

De hagyjuk ezt! Ez a történet nem Zsákklinról szól.

Azt hiszem.

Azonban a történetek néha önálló életre kelnek, és mindenféle ocsmányságokra képesek. A Bölcsek Köve után például Angliában kihaltak a hóbaglyok. Tom Feltont meg állandóan molesztálják, hogy miért bántja azt a szegény kis árvát?!!

No de amíg az én kezemben van az irányítás, nem kell félned. (Azért ha bejön két kigyúrt állat, és géppisztolyt nyomnak a fejemhez, nem fogok vitatkozni.)

Szóval...

Ez a történet nem Zsákklinról szól.

Igazság szerint Zsákklinnak csak annyi köze van hozzá, hogy a történet főhőse, Zsákklin egyik ükunokája, tőle örökölte a kecskékhez való megmagyarázhatatlan vonzalmát, és egy ritka betegséget, a helikopter-vakságot. Fura egy nyavalya. A beteg nem látja tőle a helikoptereket. Igaz, ez csak az utóbbi pár évben okoz problémát, a helikopter feltalálása előtti nemzedékek teljesen tünetmentesek voltak.

A történet főhőse egyébként egy kölyökkutya.

Hallom az állaitok koppanásait. Na, vajon kire is gondolhatok? Na, na?!

Nem, nem Bolyhoskára.

És nem is Agyar a Kiválasztott.

Senki? Szabad a gazda? Akkor elárulom: az ifjú Sirius Blackre! (A fődíjat meg megtartom magamnak. Mert megérdemlem.)

Én ugyanis mindig szerettem volna egy tekergős sztorit írni. Olvastam már egy párat, de mindkettő igen bugyuta volt. "- Hé, Ágasbogas, menjünk kalandozni! - Oké!!" vagy "Gyerünk, holdkóros, derítsük fel éjszaka a Rokfortot, megint!" és hasonlók. De ez a történet értelmesebb lesz!

Már látszik is, ugye?

Élve a szerzői szabadsággal, Sirius beceneve nálam "Buksi" leend. Gondolkoztam a Morzsán is, de az nem olyan jó. Nem beszédes név, míg a Buksi elárulja, hogy viselője egy roppant okos teremtmény.

A maga módján legalábbis.

Már a külseje is rendkívül intelligens és vonzó vala. Fekete talárjára hatalmas aranycsillagokat ragasztott, égkék szemében a Tudás tükröződött. Selymes fekete haja kusza loboncokban hullott alá vagány, jóképű arcvonásaira, teljesen eltakarva azokat. Tökéletesen kidolgozott testén csak úgy dagadtak az izmok. A Roxfort leányai, ha kigyógyultak Jams iránti sóvárgásukból, érte bolondultak. (A főszereplőt egyébként magamról mintáztam.) Megtermett, magas ifjú volt; hosszú volt a lába, hosszú a keze, hosszúak az ujjai, hosszú a nyaka, hosszú a szempillája... mindene hosszú volt.

(Kötelező szexuális felhangok kipipálva. Érzed, milyen fiatalos, modern és pajzán színezetet kapott ettől a történetem?!)

És a viselkedésével sem voltak gondok. Úgy értem, igaz, hogy majdnem megölt és hét évig rendszeresen megkínzott egy ártatlan fiút, molesztálta a lányokat, viszonyt kezdett a nálánál harminc évvel idősebb Madam Rosmertával, minden héten megszegte a házirendet és illegális animágus volt, de mindeközben rohadt jól érezte magát. Ja, és három jó barátjával is eszményi, meghitt barátságot ápolt, amit csak kicsit árnyékolt be az a tény, hogy lenézte, megvetette és kihasználta a szerencsétlen Petert.

Így élt, éldegélt (most egyébként a naiv népi mesemondó elbeszélésmódját imitálom), amíg egyszer csak olyan problémával kellett szembenéznie, amit nem tudott kijátszani, megfenyegetni, megverni vagy nevetségessé tenni.

Ah, jeges rémület töltötte el szívét. Ezekben a nehéz időkben csak néha-néha szegte meg a házirendet, randalírozott órán, vagy rontotta meg a lányokat. Ólomsúlyként nehezedett rá a kényszer...

...Lupin ebben a hónapban kettővel több titkos alagutat fedezett fel, mint ő, azonfelül...

...hivatást kell választania.

- Ugyan ki a fene akar dolgozni?! - tette fel a kérdést, immár századszor Ágas barátjának, amint épp a klubhelyiségben ültek és aktív semmittevéssel foglalkoztak.

Jams válaszolt a maga természetes, egyszerű, felszabadult, őszinte és seggítőkész módján. - He? Nem t'om.

Sirius azonban érezte, nem odázhatja el örökké a problémát.

- Úgy értem... mire való a mágia, ha nem arra, hogy helyettesítsük a munkát?

- Lusta kutya vagy, Buksi - szólt oda Remus, a fiatal vérfarkas szelíden. - Azonfelül ostoba is - tette hozzá a szokott éleslátásával. - Nem ismersz te annyi varázstrükköt, hogy egyedül is fenntartsd magad. Példának okáért mivel fogod megtömni azt a kockás bendődet? Emlékszem, még a varázsolt rántottád is mindig odakozmált. A szendvicseidben meg nyers hús és földes saláta volt.

Buksi egy olyan pillantásban részesítette kotnyeles felebarátját, ami világossá tette véleményét: "A lányoknak tenni is kell valamit azért, hogy velem lóghassanak!"

- D... De h... de hát n... nem aszt monttátok, hogy a... aur... arurorok akartok l... enni? - kérdezte Peter. Láthatóan izgalommal töltötte el, hogy ő is hozzászólhatott a beszélgetéshez.

Sirius körbenézett: ki beszél? Aztán rájött, csak Féregfark. Azért nagy kegyesen bólintott egyet.

- Ja. De... - elgondolkodott. Jól tudta, hogy aurornak csak a bátor ÉS okos tanulók mehetnek, akik majdnem mindenből kitűnők voltak. Fontolgatta, hogy elmondja sommás véleményét, miszerint jegyeik jelenlegi alakulási rátáját tekintve még az év végi kettes valószínűsége is legfeljebb ötven százalék. Aztán úgy döntött, nem terheli ilyen félreérthető megjegyzésekkel a kapcsolatukat. Hát egy olyan nemesen egyszerű szót választott, amely vágyai változatlansága mellett kifejezi a megvalósíthatóságukba vetett reményének megkérdőjelezhetőségét is. - Asszem.

Miután így kibeszélgették magukat, elmentek felfedezni a Roxfortot, és életükben először végigmentek a folyosókon is.

De a téma nem hagyta nyugodni Buksi érzékeny lelkivilágát. Végül Ágas oldotta meg a kérdést: - Ha fej, aurorakadémia, ha írás, nem t'om. - Fej lett. Sirius fejlett elméjében megfogalmazódott a kérdés, vajon az éppen jelenlévő harminc iskolatársuk közül melyik kicsinyes bosszúja volt ez. De már nem visszakozhatott. A hallgatás beleegyezés. És a bárányok hallgatnak. A tekergők pedig hivatalosan ma született bárányok. Ha nem lennének azok, már régen kívülről szagolnák Bimba professzor húsevő ibolyáit.

- Azért is elvégezzük az aurorakadémiát, hogy a tanáraink megpukkadjanak dühükben! - bátorította Buksit Lupin.

Buksi elképzelte szülei arcát, amint bejelenti, hogy aurornak áll, és karrierje érdekében le fogja tartóztatni az egész családot. - Aha, jó móka lesz. Szerinted is, Jams?

Mire az diplomatikusan csak annyit válaszolt: - Nem t'om.

Huh, izzasztó volt megírni ezt az életteli, komoly, drámai jelenetet. Most pihenek is egy csöppet. De hogy ne unatkozzatok, nevezzük ezt a szünetet feszültségkeltésnek, jó?

* * *

_(Megjegyzés: ez egy régi paródia, eredetileg a Szent Mungóba készült. Azóta már találtam jó tekergős sztorikat is.)_


	2. befejezett

Vágy és valóság szembenállása mindig feszültséget kelt. Ez a feszültség alakul később a vágy megvalósításához szükséges energiává. Buksi például mindig feszült lett, ha meglátott egy dekoratív kinézetű csajt (vagy kecskét), akit még nem sikerült lefektetnie, és ez a feszültség csak bizonyos elemi tornagyakorlatok után csökkent valamelyest. Egyébként Buksi nagyon érzékeny és környezetbarát szellemiségű örömifjú volt, aki spórol a Föld energiaforrásaival, ezért az efféle tornagyakorlatokat gyakran sötétben vagy félhomályban végezte.

Nem sokkal (nem, azért sem írom meg, hogy mennyivel, pukkadj meg!) az előző rész emlékezetes eseményi után James, a Bandi, aki akkor éppen Lijjel lógott, még Jams is rájött, hogy valami irtó nagy bibi van ezzel az auroros tervükkel. Amint elmondták McGalagonynak, a Griffendél fiatal házvezető tanárának (és egyszersmind címerállatának), hogy mi a szándékuk, az csuklani kezdett, és végül a Szent Mungóba kellett szállítani, hogy elállítsák a röhögő görcsét. Amikor Bimba tudomást szerzett a dologról, akkorát visított, hogy széttörtek a hármas számú üvegház üveg(mit vártál?)ablakai. Hóborc pedig - fokozás ezerrel - a fiúk nyomába szegődött, és naphosszat könyveket vagdosott a fejükhöz, mondván, így talán beléjük száll az ész...

Mégis Pyton reakciója okozta a legnagyobb problémát. A bájológia professzora ugyan hivatalosan még nem végzett, egy 2021-es baleset következtében mégis visszament az időben, hogy őket boldogítsa. (Veszélyes dolgok azok a robbanó üstök. Egy ízben például egy forrongó főzet - szörnyű kimondani, de - kiszőkítette és zsírtalanította Persi-lány haját. Amíg újra be nem koszolódott, kénytelen volt messzire elbujdosni Han Solo álnéven.) Ezúttal is hozta a formáját: még fiatalkori önmagához is goromba volt, mint a ló (kecske) éjszakai fekvőhelye. (Ez ám az originál önutálat!)

Tehát Pyton, amikor megtudta a kerge tekergők tekervényes terveit...

Kitalálod, mit tett?

Jó, azon kívül, hogy beárulta őket a Sötét Nagyúrnak.

Igen, igen, reflexből levont pár pontot is, de azon kívül?!

Nem csinált semmi látványosat. Peter el is csodálkozott rajta. (Buksi nem, naná, ő természetesnek vette, hogy mindenkit lenyűgöz csodálatos személyisége.) De hogy mit forralt magában, azt... hamarosan megtudjátok.

A REKLÁM UTÁN!

(- Tanító néni, de miért visszafelé?

- Egyszer majd megérted. Mondjátok!

- AAAAZ ŐŐŐŐ REKLÁJUK…

- AAAA TIIII REKLÁTOK…

- AAAA MIIII REKLÁNK…

- Ügyesen mondjátok, csak így tovább!

A szobában érezhetően nő a feszültség, az arcok izzadnak, a szemek kiguvadnak, villámok csapkodnak, Draco Malfoy belép a MAJOM-ba, eljegyzi Dobbyt, és együtt megalapítják a NEJEM-et; még Ronald Weasley étvágya is mérséklődik egy kicsit…

- AAAAZ ŐŐŐŐ REKLÁJA…

- AAAA TEEEE REKLÁD…

- AAAAZ ÉÉÉÉN REKLÁM…

- Úgy van! Ötös!

- Bellatrix néni, ki kapja az ötöst?

- Hát mindenki, pici Helli…)

Ott hagytuk ABBA, hogy milyen hihetetlen kínzásokat és gonoszkodásokat tud kitalálni egy ötvenéves, rég becsavarodott vén halálfaló. Ugye, el sem tudod képzelni?

Megértelek. Én sem. Ezért inkább váratlan fordulatot vesz a történet.

(Csitt, csatt, feketeség...)

FIGYELEM! SZOLGÁLATI KÖZLEMÉNY:

Kedves nézőink!

Kedves hallgatóink!

És kedves fogyatékkal élők!

Az Országos Rádió és Televízió Testület (OrRáTeTe) és Zsákklin örökösei feljelentése alapján a Fővárosi Bíróság a 105/b/2006 ikt. sz. ügyben jogerősen elítélte a Magyar Televíziót. Az MTV megsértette a Magyar Médiaügyi Minisztérium 1995/75. számú rendeletét, amikor kisípolás nélkül sugárzott olyan trágár kifejezéseket, mint a „vérf*rkas", „Féregf*rk", továbbá vétkesnek találtatik Ptk. hatályos cikkelyei alapján az illegális alkoholfogyasztás kiskorúak feltételezhető bevonásával történő propagálásának kihágásában („Igazságszé-rum") és bestializmus ábrázolásában is (lsd. „kecskét"). Az ítélet alapján alperes tíz év eltiltást kapott a Buksi c. szín. felir. am. thriller vetítésétől, és nem jelenítheti meg a szerző üzenetét ("KRITIKÁT!!!") sem. Az esetleges kellemetlenségekért szíves elnézésüket kérjük.

Köszönjük türelmüket!


End file.
